the_roblox_marvel_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Heroes for Hire: Tables have Turned
Heroes for Hire: "Tables have Turned" takes place on January 20th, 2016, in New York, Manhattan. Luke and Danny, continuing from the last story, learns of another lead and tracks it down and things finally begin to look good. Background The Story Logged by our Luke Danny doing a mission without me while Luke was at pops and Luke got tired of waiting for him since I sent a message to him and he didn’t answer, so Luke left pops to take a walk. And came across a warehouse. Luke barged in and Danny was in there with knocked out criminals. They then was wondering if Hydra was behind this. But we came to a conclusion that it was not Hydra. And Luke told him he got a drop on the new location where hydra is keeping a deal with one of pops old customers who is now a club owner. Yesterday. The club owner told Luke they were making a deal at the nearest motel, so they went to the motel and fought some hydra guys and realized the leader of the division ran off the club owner. Danny quickly ran after the club owner as Luke was trying to keep up. Luke lost track of Danny and thought he went into the same alleyway of the warehouse, so Luke went in the alley just to realize it was a trap with a sticky bomb sticker to the wall of the warehouse. The warehouse then exploded, with Luke getting hurt, Danny finally got the leader of the mission and knocked him out with the club owner running away from Danny. But Danny has no time to think as he heard he explosion and rushed back to Luke as he was on the floor. Luke then recovered and headed to pops to question the hydra guy. At first, he was resistant but Luke grabbed one of the razors and started to cut his hair off, adding with Danny making his fist glow yellow, causing the man to be scared and hurt. So he gave Danny and Luke information on how Hydra Is still making deals as they speak with different divisions going to apartments and warehouses. Luke then got furious and finished cutting the hydra guy hair until it was bold and knocked him out. He then texted the club owner to come to pops so he can talk to him as Luke untied the hydra guy and carried him outside, the club owner reached and was glad that the hydra owner was bald and knocked out. The club owner then told Luke and Danny that he gave the hydra men whiskey to drink during the deal so they were drunk and reckless and he started to brag and reveal the warehouses they already got and plan on going to with the deals. Revealing that one of them was around Hells Kitchen. Luke and Danny was surprised. Knowing that they heard about Hell’s Kitchen and what lies in it, which is the devil of Hell’s Kitchen. So they planned on making that their last stop. So Luke told the club owner to text him all the locations by tomorrow and Danny headed home. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Heroes for Hire Stories Category:Iron Fist stories Category:Power-Man Stories Category:HYDRA Stories